


Тени Бессмертных

by Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni



Series: Тени Бессмертных (Mo Dao Zu Shi) [6]
Category: Grand Master of Demonic Cultivation (Mo Dao Zu Shi), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Buddhism, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other, Philosophy, Sex Magic, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, daosism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni/pseuds/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni
Summary: Вэнь Су от Дэй: https://www.instagram.com/p/CMGAsyIJGI8/
Relationships: Jīn Guāngshàn/Wēn Ruòhán
Series: Тени Бессмертных (Mo Dao Zu Shi) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007799
Kudos: 2





	Тени Бессмертных

**Author's Note:**

> Вэнь Су от Дэй: https://www.instagram.com/p/CMGAsyIJGI8/

__

_Воспринявший учение нашей школы должен быть смельчаком._   
_Только тот, кто способен убить человека не моргнув глазом, может в одно мгновение стать Буддой._

Человек издал последний хрип и перестал быть. Вэнь Жохань почувствовал этот момент с точностью до долей секунд, момент, когда еще живые глаза стали мертвой плотью, но что произошло, как именно — ощутить чуда смерти он не смог. Живой человек, чье сердце он только что раздавил в кулаке, стал грудой бесполезного мяса.  
Он вынул руку из трупа и стряхнул брызги крови. Тело монаха рухнуло возле его ног, но несколько капель все же попали на ханьфу. Вэнь Жохань опустил руки в миску с чистой водой и вытер их полотенцем.  
— Что ж, удачных тебе начинаний!.. — бросил он и вышел из пыточной.

Спустя два часа он мерял шагами Лунную Беседку и жалел о том, что не остался в Огненном Дворце и не прикончил кого-нибудь еще. Слова мертвого монаха не шли из головы.  
День сменился ночью, безоблачной, черной и звездной. Он видел далекое зарево Безночного Города, но теперь уже не хотел возвращаться. Хотел и не хотел одновременно. Ничего не изменится, если он вернется и прикончит еще пару пленников.  
Он уснул, но и во сне не переставал думать о словах человека, который был уже сутки как мертв.  
Утро не вызвало облегчения, он встал на меч, но вместо города полетел прочь, все выше в горы, порой отдыхая на самых высоких пиках.  
На одном из них он встретил птицу Фэн-хуан; феникса, несущего знамение о больших переменах.  
— Убирайся!.. — рыкнул он волшебному существу, о встрече с которым в иное время он бы хвастал еще лет пять. Он напряг пальцы, призывая энергию. — Прочь!  
Птица издала насмешливую трель, напомнившую ему чей-то смех, взмахнула огненными крыльями и нарочито медленно улетела. В ее голосе ему показалось нечто вроде: «Ты все равно уже меня увидел. Это уже случилось, кричи — не кричи, хоть весь Цишань с землей сравняй».  
Вэнь Жохань устроился меж камней и какое-то время лежал, глядя в небо и ни о чем не думая. Было за полдень. Рано или поздно ему все равно придется вернуться.  
Однако подлетая к Лунной Беседке, он решил отдохнуть немного там, хотя до города оставалось совсем немного. «Рано или поздно, ха».  
Он закрыл глаза и сел было медитировать, но дело шло скверно. Вэнь Жохань уже собрался возвращаться в Цишань, но тут начался ливень, и ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как зажечь несколько огненных чаш, устроиться на полу в обычной позе и ждать. Обычно он любил грозу. Но не сегодня.  
***

Стоял прекрасный солнечный день, теплый, даже почти жаркий, но потому идеальный для долгих перелетов. «Правда, — думал Гуаншань, — Вэнь Жоханю хороший день не помеха, чтобы учинить какое-нибудь злодейство». Впрочем, смысла об этом заранее думать не было никакого, и Гуаншань увлекся безобидными фантазиями на тему, как его сегодня оттрахает глава ордена Вэнь.  
Когда тот прислал ему приглашение в гости, Гуаншань тотчас же перенес все встречи на оговоренный день и ждал его с предвкушением.  
Несмотря ни на что.  
Его страсть к главе ордена Вэнь в который раз одержала победу над его страхом перед ним.  
Однако во Дворце Солнца и Пламени его ждал совсем не Вэнь Жохань, а юноша лет семнадцати в ярких, почти как у самого Вэнь Жоханя, клановых одеждах ордена Цишань Вэнь. На его поясе висело странное украшение — черно-белый инь и ян, но выполненный из камней с вкраплениями алого, так, что украшение казалось заляпанным кровью. В остальном он выглядел очень обычно. Не самое красивое лицо, собранные в простейший пучок волосы, да еще и загорелая кожа, но такие одежды… кто он такой?  
— Глава ордена Цзинь, — голос юноши звучал приятно и уверенно, черные пронзительные глаза сверкнули при приветствии, а лицо стало вполне симпатичным, когда он улыбнулся. — Вы должно быть приехали навестить отца. Он в Лунной Беседке.  
«Отца?! — Цзинь Гуаншань в жизни бы не подумал, что этот парень — сын Вэнь Жоханя. Во-первых, не похож, во-вторых — любезные манеры? Откуда он их взял?! В смысле, на консилиумах манеры Вэнь Жоханя тоже безупречны, но именно что безупречны, а этот — как будто бы искренен в своем дружелюбии…»  
«И вообще, единственное, чем они похожи — это волосами цвета воронова крыла. Но иссиня-черный — не такой уж редкий оттенок, эй, глава ордена Вэнь, а вы точно уверены, что это ваш сын?»  
— Младший господин Вэнь… — Цзинь Гуаншань знал, что у Вэнь Жоханя два сына, но абсолютно не помнил, как их зовут.  
— Старший, — улыбнулся юноша, отнимая пальцы от лица. А вот пальцы были холеные, хоть и без когтей. — Мы с вами как-то уже встречались. — Взгляд был цепким, пристальным, совсем не подобающий семнадцатилетним юношам. От него явно не укрылась тень паники в глазах Гуаншаня. Глава ордена Цзинь абсолютно не помнил, чтобы он когда-либо видел этого человека. — Впрочем, это и к лучшему, что вы не помните. Я — Вэнь Су.  
«Ладно, признаю, умением запутывать людей ты пошел в отца», — подумал растерянный Гуаншань, автоматически произнося подходящие ситуации любезности.  
«Где я его видел? Когда? Почему к лучшему, что я не помню? Неужели он шатался по борделям без разрешения папочки? Да не похож твой папочка на человека, запрещающего шатание по борделям!»  
— Лунная Беседка слишком мала для слуг, так что я позабочусь о ваших людях, а вас проводит Вэнь Чжулю.  
Появившийся мужчина в представлении не нуждался. Адепт Ордена Вэнь, настолько прославившийся своими достижениями в заклинательстве, что был принят в клан Вэнь! Неслыханное дело!  
Вот, кстати, кто куда больше походил на Вэня, чем Вэнь Су. Статный, широкоплечий, высокомерный мужчина, бровями даже на Вэнь Жоханя похож, может, это его настоящий сын? Хотя выглядит он постарше Вэнь Жоханя. Впрочем, почти все выглядят постарше главы ордена Вэнь, который в свои сорок пять выглядит на двадцать.  
Вэнь Чжулю поклонился. От него исходило ощущение силы и легкой неприязни. Гуаншань улыбнулся ему милее, чем собирался. Подошел и поклонился слуга, держащий в руке большой короб. Оба достали мечи.  
— Лунная Беседка?.. — Гуаншань только сейчас понял, что упустил нечто важное в разговоре.  
— До нее лететь минут двадцать, — безмятежно отозвался Вэнь Су, по-прежнему улыбаясь так, что это уже начало нервировать. — Отец любит там отдыхать, когда не в духе.  
«Не в духе, — Цзинь Гуаншань впился в сына главы ордена Вэнь возмущенным взглядом. — Твой папаша «не в духе», а ты с улыбкой собираешься отправить меня на растерзание тигру?!»  
— Полет из Ланлиня до Цишаня весьма долог, первый молодой господин Вэнь, — Цзинь Гуаншань раскрыл веер. Это не Вэнь Жохань, и никому другому он манипулировать собой не позволит. — Я рассчитывал отдохнуть с дороги. Пусть господин Чжулю доложит главе ордена Вэнь о том, что я прибыл, а я подожду его здесь.  
По лицу Вэнь Су было видно, что он весьма недоволен своей оговоркой.  
«Мелкий поганец, — думал Гуаншань. — Ну точно. Сам звать папашу ты боишься, вот и решил кинуть меня в клетку с тигром! Не дождешься!»  
— Прошу прощения, я и не предполагал, что глава ордена Цзинь настолько устал с дороги, — недовольство юноши почти сразу сменилось виноватым и слегка удивленным выражением лица.  
«Ах ты пакостник. На слабо меня взять пытаешься? Не куплюсь!»  
— Раз глава ордена Вэнь решил побыть один, будет невежливо с моей стороны нарушать его уединение, — Гуаншань сложил веер и торжествующе улыбнулся.  
Вэнь Су же улыбнулся милой, просящей и одновременно печальной улыбкой.  
— Отца расстроила беседа с одним монахом. Я не знаю подробностей, но я подумал, что он обрадуется, увидев вас. Разве вы не друзья?  
«Ты!!!»  
Цзинь Гуаншань смотрел на юношу, «сделавшего» его почти всухую. Затем вдруг до него дошло. Этот человек семнадцать лет выживал под гнетом… в смысле, под опекой Вэнь Жоханя. Либо ты становишься дипломатом, либо заканчиваешь свои дни в пасти тигра.

Вот так и получилось, что он все-таки летел в логово тигра в сопровождении самого жуткого приемного Вэня и слуги с коробом непонятного назначения. Лунная Беседка располагалась на высоком и узком пике, попасть куда можно было только на мече. Саму беседку Гуаншань еще не разглядел, но гору уже видел, когда, неожиданно подкравшись откуда-то сбоку, их троих накрыла гроза.  
Как будто в засаде дожидалась!  
Гуаншань никогда не видел такого: гроза налетела так быстро, светило солнце, минута — и уже струи дождя бьют в лицо, а мокрая одежда мерзко хлопает по телу, и как он вообще может предстать перед главой ордена Вэнь в таком виде?  
Однако обратно лететь было дольше, да и из-за шума воды Гуаншань бы не докричался до Вэнь Чжулю, чтобы сообщить ему свое намерение.  
Спустя еще две минуты Цзинь Гуаншаня перестали волновать такие мелочи, как свой внешний вид — он промок и продрог насквозь, и буквально вожделел эту Лунную Беседку, или что-нибудь с крышей, где можно будет сколдовать заклинание огня.  
***

_ранее_

У монаха были шафрановые одеяния и приятная улыбка, а Вэнь Жохань уважал людей, ухитрявшихся сохранять искреннюю улыбку в его присутствии.  
— Люди рассказали о вас, глава ордена Вэнь, и я счел приятной возможностью побеседовать с вами, — монах глубоко, с уважением поклонился и выпрямился. Его одежда, манеры и внешний вид — обритая голова плюс заплетенная в косу рыжая бородка — все это выглядело таким чуждым и иноземным, что пробудило любопытство у Вэнь Жоханя. — Путей к бессмертию бесконечное множество, но пункт назначения — един для всех.  
— Вот как? — хмыкнул Вэнь Жохань. — Что ж, я послушаю.  
Хуэйкэ в целом провел у него в гостях три дня, и поначалу его общество доставляло Вэнь Жоханю удовольствие: его суждения были четкими и верными, и вполне совпадали с даосским кредо ордена Цишань Вэнь, и Вэнь Жохань почти что согласился с тем, что «путей к бессмертию бесконечное множество» и что путь бхикшу Хуэйкэ вполне себе увлекателен, как вдруг выяснилось, что когда он говорит о достижении Бессмертия, он подразумевает какую-то метафизическую абстрактную чушь.  
Вэнь Жохань обменялся взглядом с Вэнь Чжулю, который составлял ему компанию за беседой, но у того на лице было то же недоумение.  
— Видишь ли, бхикшу Хуэйкэ, Бессмертие предполагает отсутствие смерти в жизни человека. Будь это не так, оно называлось бы Смертие, или как-то иначе. Ты говоришь, что твой Путь — вырваться из колеса Перерождений, с чем я вполне согласен, оно нерационально, но куда, в таком случае, вырываются следующие твоему Пути?  
— Они становятся едины с миром, — безмятежно улыбнулся монах.  
— _Трупы_ становятся едины с миром.  
— Помнишь ли ты свои предыдущие жизни, господин Вэнь? — взгляд Хуэйкэ загорелся раздражающим лукавством. Смерть — не тема для шуток, и Вэнь Жохань ненавидел людей, делающих вид, что относятся к ней легкомысленно.  
— Нет. К чему мне их помнить? — раздраженно бросил он. Истина заключалась в том, что вспомнить он пытался, выучил даже несколько заклинаний, но ничего у него не получилось. С другой стороны, из надежных источников он знал, что есть заклинатели, в этом преуспевшие, так что сомнению учение о реинкарнации не подвергал.  
— Именно что! — монах захлопал в ладоши. Явно чокнутый. А ведь поначалу казался вполне адекватным!.. — Помнишь ли ты все дни своего детства, господин Вэнь?  
— То, что я их не помню, не значит, что их не существовало, — Жохань уже понял, куда клонит монах. — Прошлые жизни — как прошлые дни; какие-то запоминаются, какие-то исчезают. Мне нужна только моя жизнь. Эта.  
Однако бхикшу, казалось, и вовсе не заметил перемены его настроения. По-прежнему улыбаясь, он спросил:  
— Помнишь ли ты, кем ты был до того, как родился? До всех перерождений?  
— Никем, — отрезал Вэнь Жохань.  
— Если ты — никто, почему ты так цепляешься за то, что ничто?  
«Ох сейчас кто-то дофилософствуется».  
— Сейчас я вполне кто. И намерен им и оставаться. С какой стати мне перерождаться в кого-то еще?  
— Господин Вэнь любит свою страну, но она ему не принадлежит. Господин Вэнь любит свой дворец, но он ему не принадлежит. Господин Вэнь столь привязан к своему телу, потому что тоже думает, что оно ему принадлежит. Все, чем ты думаешь, что владеешь, тебе придётся отдать Небытию, и чем больше твои владения, тем мучительнее будет твоя смерть. Обретение достигается лишь после утраты. Секрет Бессмертия состоит в том, чтобы понять это.  
Вэнь Чжулю вопросительно посмотрел на Вэнь Жоханя, но тот отрицательно качнул головой. Этот Хуэйкэ уже наболтал на _личную_ казнь.  
— Оставим политику — мое тело мне вполне принадлежит, — произнес Вэнь Жохань. «И у меня уже руки чешутся показать тебе, насколько».  
— Будь это правдой, глава ордена Вэнь, у тебя бы никогда не чесался нос. Не бурчал бы желудок от голода, не дёргался бы глаз, — Вэнь Жохань застыл, стараясь не показать, что впечатлен аргументом. Монах продолжил: — Тело — временный сосуд, который рано или поздно вернется в Небытие. Такова природа вещей. Они возникают, разрушаются и снова возникают. Каждый день человек умирает и рождается заново — так говорят; но на самом деле это происходит намного чаще. Чаще настолько, что порой невозможно увидеть разницу между жизнью и смертью. Да и есть ли она, на самом деле?  
— Для покойника? Несомненно.  
— Откуда тебе знать мысли мертвых, глава ордена Вэнь?  
— Сложно было бы познать то, что отсутствует.  
— Именно что! — монах снова захлопал в ладоши, словно ребенок, смотрящий представление. — Ты не можешь сказать, нравится ли мертвецу быть мертвым; оценочные суждения — привилегия живых.  
— Ты, бхикшу Хуэйкэ, так же не можешь утверждать, что мертвым _нравится_ быть мертвыми. А учитывая количество нечисти, в которую мутируют души простолюдинов, а порой и заклинателей — я бы не назвал это приятным существованием, с какой стороны не посмотри.  
— И ты опять смотришь со своей точки зрения живого существа, господин. Те, кто не могут переродиться после смерти, имеют много привязанностей. Путь заклинателей учит отсекать лишь часть из них, однако вы не изучаете глубже, не зрите в корень, и потому лишь перерождаетесь из тела в тело, так и не вкусив подлинной свободы…  
— Может, потому что она нам не по вкусу? — едко произнес Вэнь Жохань. — Раствориться в небытии я могу и просто так, когда умру. Для этого не нужно большой учености.  
— Ты так злишься, господин, потому что боишься смерти. Боишься утратить то, что ты считаешь «собой». То, что ты считаешь «своим». Свое тело. Свою личность. Свою силу. Однако все эти вещи лишь взяты взаймы, они никогда не принадлежали тебе. Ты постоянно утрачиваешь их и восстанавливаешь — уже «немного» другими, но малейшее изменение делает любую вещь уже иной вещью. Смерть — это тоже изменение. Так зачем же бояться привычных действий?  
Вот примерно так бхикшу Хуэйкэ и дошел по своему Пути до Огненного Дворца, где Вэнь Жохань со словами: «Посмотрим, сколь обширны _твои_ владения», пытал его до тех пор, пока не раздавил в кулаке трепещущее в груди сердце. Орал монах, надо сказать, как самый обычный смертный, вполне себе принадлежащий.  
Однако его слова задели Жоханя, расшевелив его собственные тайные сомнения. Слишком мало Бессмертных, и все, кто претендуют на звание, почему-то стремятся отгородиться от мирских забот. Ну и какой смысл в бессмертии, если годами сидишь на одной и той же горе?  
А легенды об исчезнувших Бессмертных? Которые якобы ушли в мир Бессмертных? Почему никто — ни один не вернулся и не сказал всем: «Да, продолжайте практики, у нас тут все отлично»?..  
Зато реальный мир вполне себе усеян смертными трупами, с разной скоростью растворяющихся в Небытии.

Вэнь Жохань вздохнул, сфокусировав взгляд на резных решетках беседки. Он вспомнил своего отца. Предыдущий глава ордена Вэнь настолько был уверен в собственном бессмертии, что не заводил наследников, пока ему не исполнилось девяносто лет.  
Вэнь Жохань был сыном девяностолетнего старика и семнадцатилетней заклинательницы, только-только сформировавшей золотое ядро, и которую практически выкупили у ее клана. А потом кто-то жалуется на его неуравновешенный характер.  
Когда ему было двенадцать, его мать скончалась от болезни, что, мягко говоря, не послужило для Вэнь Жоханя рекламой учения о Бессмертии, однако отцовскую нудятину об этом и многом другом он выслушивал еще много лет.  
В двадцать три он случайно узнал, что его мать была отравлена старшей женой главы ордена, поскольку та боялась, что отец сделает ее старшей женой.  
На этом терпению Вэнь Жоханя пришел конец, он убил отца вместе с его гаремом, выставив как смерть от старости и добровольное вдовье самоубийство, и занял место главы ордена, а заодно составил список ошибок, которые он никогда не будет повторять. Например, верить в свое бессмертие без реальных тому доказательств и действовать соответственно. Или брать в постель лишних официальных жен. Одной и наложниц вполне достаточно.  
Возможно, появление этого монаха — знак Небес. Вэнь Су скоро будет двадцать один. Отдать орден Вэнь ему. Все равно, пока Жохань не обретет бессмертие, власть не имеет решающего значения. Только личная сила.  
Он и так собирался отдать Вэнь Су орден Вэнь, для этого он и обзавелся наследниками, но вначале хотел сделать это, когда тому хотя бы стукнет лет тридцать — просто чтобы дать ему понаслаждаться жизнью. Править орденом Вэнь это не только приятные гости и интересное общение. Порой это весьма утомительно.  
Подул легкий ветерок, а насекомые, казалось, запели громче. Вэнь Жохань сидел в Лунной Беседке и невидящим взглядом следил за полетом стрекоз. Мысли текли лениво и неохотно.  
«Это ведь были просто слова. Слова глупого монаха, и совсем не Бессмертного. Что он мог знать об этом?»  
 _«Ты боишься смерти…»_  
Это было не совсем верно. Он боялся не смерти. Он боялся _утратить себя_ , и от одной мысли об этом все его существо рычало от ярости.  
***

Было заметно, что Вэнь Жохань удивлен их видеть. Белоснежная резная беседка, в которой он в сухости и вполне, как по ощущениям, безмятежности пережидал грозу, и правда была крошечной, с комфортом в ней могло бы разместиться два человека, но не четыре. Вэнь Жохань стоял ровно на пороге, так, чтобы дождь не замочил полы одежд, и явно не собирался никого из них приглашать внутрь. Площадка же горы перед беседкой была каменной, мокрой, и метров пять в длину.  
— Глава ордена Цзинь, — верховный заклинатель сложил руки в вежливом, хоть и явно издевательском приветствии. Гуаншань ответил тем же, хотя и едва смог унять дрожь в продрогших пальцах.  
— Глава ордена Вэнь.  
Они церемонно поклонились друг другу. Гуаншань с вожделением уставился на огненные чаши за его спиной, наполнявшие беседку теплом и светом. Ему было настолько холодно, что даже не до настроения Вэнь Жоханя. Наверняка он выглядит сейчас… как насквозь промокший человек. Он не знал никого, кто мог бы выглядеть достойно, будучи полностью вымокшим… Вот проклятье!..  
— Встань. Объяснись, — бросил Вэнь Жохань павшему ниц Вэнь Чжулю. Тот поднялся так, будто практически сплошного ливня не существовало:  
— Старший молодой господин велел принести вам ужин, глава ордена.  
Гуаншань аж отвлёкся — настолько в голосе высокомерного Вэнь Чжулю звучало обожание, а Вэнь Жохань тут же бросил чуть недоуменный взгляд на него. Гуаншань смутился. Если он правильно интерпретировал этот взгляд, вопросом было: «Тебя, что ли?».  
— Как это заботливо с его стороны, — Вэнь Жохань поджал губы, пристально изучая лицо Вэнь Чжулю, которое светилось полным, искренним вниманием. «Он безупречно предан ему, — подумал Гуаншань с долей зависти. — И этот поганец, Вэнь Су. Использовал меня как приложение к ужину. Надо непременно вспомнить, где мы виделись… если это не было уловкой, чтобы меня запутать».  
— Можете идти, оба, — приказал Вэнь Жохань, принимая из рук слуги короб. — И на будущее, Чжулю, если я сказал, что меня никто не должен беспокоить, это значит включая Вэнь Су, так ему и передай. И уж тем более неприемлемо так обращаться с главой ордена Цзинь.  
— Прошу меня извинить, глава ордена, — Вэнь Чжулю поклонился. — Я приму наказание за свой проступок в любой момент.  
— Заходите, глава ордена Цзинь, — Вэнь Жохань с неохотой посторонился. — А вы оба, убирайтесь с глаз моих.  
Гуаншань не без злорадства покосился на мокрого Вэнь Чжулю, но тот и глазом не моргнув вновь поклонился, встал на меч и вылетел прочь, сопровождаемый куда более несчастным слугой.  
В беседке было теплее, но, к удивлению и разочарованию Гуаншаня, ненамного. Огонь в чашах был магическим, а не настоящим, а, в отличие от него, Вэнь Жохань явно не попадал под дождь. Гуаншань опустился на одну из подушек, дрожа и стуча зубами, пока глава ордена Вэнь вынимал из короба разнообразные свёртки.  
— Мой старший сын, похоже, считает меня хрупким и нежным созданием, неспособным прожить пару дней без еды, — меланхолично, очень отстраненно констатировал он. — Ну а вас-то чего понесло на подвиги, господин Гуаншань? Во дворце вас покормили бы куда обильнее.  
Цзинь Гуаншаня трясло от холода. Под дождем мокрые одежды ощущались не так мерзко, как в сухости и тепле, и он огрызнулся:  
— Н-не слишком-то вежливо приглашать меня в гости, а потом прятаться от меня на горе!  
— А, вот оно что… — все тем же отстраненным голосом произнес Вэнь Жохань, расставляя миски на низком столике и не глядя на Гуаншаня. — Ну тогда раздевайтесь.  
Цзинь Гуаншань уставился на Вэнь Жоханя в таком шоке, что его даже перестало трясти. Хоть в беседке было лишь чуть теплее, чем снаружи, но все равно холодно. Глава ордена Вэнь хочет отморозить себе член?  
— А можно я тоже просто улечу, глава ордена Вэнь?  
Хотя мысль о члене придала Гуаншаню немного тепла. Хм…  
— Нельзя, — отрезал Вэнь Жохань, выравнивая миски по каким-то своим художественным соображениям. — Ты уже весь течешь.  
Гуаншань слабо вспыхнул — было слишком холодно, но затем понял, что его мучитель откровенно издевался: с его одежд и правда натекла лужа воды, промочив и подушку, и пол вокруг него. Он с укором уставился на Жоханя. Тот поднял голову и наконец-то взглянул ему в глаза:  
— Раздевайся, или я сделаю это сам.  
Вот тогда-то он и понял, что застал заклинателя действительно в очень скверном расположении духа. Просто в отличие от его гнева, оно было обширным и менее концентрированным, как, скажем, затяжной ливень, а не гроза. Вэнь Жохань не был рад его видеть. Нисколечко. Только вежливость и, возможно, желание поговорить, стали причиной того, что Гуаншань сейчас не летит обратно насквозь мокрый во дворец.  
— В-вид г-голых и несчастных людей улучшает ваш аппетит, глава ордена Вэнь? — предпринял он попытку пробиться сквозь тучи.  
— Есть заклинание, — раздраженно бросил Вэнь Жохань. — На одежду применить могу, на человека в одежде — не рискну.  
Цзинь Гуаншань поспешно разделся — в мокрой одежде было очень противно. Оставалось только надеятья, что Вэнь Жохань не пошутил. Когда он закончил, у него стучали зубы от холода. Да уж. Все планы по соблазнению главы ордена Вэнь можно считать отмененными. В таком виде он никого не соблазнит.  
Он подходит к нему… а затем скидывает ханьфу и накидывает его на плечи Гуаншаня. Тот изумлено смотрит в его лицо, и Вэнь Жохань усмехается половиной рта:  
— Да не съем я тебя, глава ордена Цзинь.  
***

Су-эр конечно молодец, нашел, чем поднять ему настроение. На самом деле о том, что он пригласил Гуаншаня в гости, Вэнь Жохань из-за вчерашних событий забыл. А теперь глава ордена Цзинь сидел в его одежде, пил горячий чай, и выставить его прочь было невежливо даже по его меркам.  
Вэнь Жохань навел палец на его одежды. Проблема нагревающего заклинания в том, что надо четко контролировать, сколько силы в него вкладываешь, в зависимости от предмета, который хочешь нагреть. У Вэнь Жоханя поначалу они все рассыпались пеплом. И даже сейчас на человеке в мокрой одежде он не стал бы рисковать. Едва ли главе ордена Цзинь пойдет отсутствие бровей и волос. К тому же заклинатели обвешаны всяческими талисманами и волшебными предметами, никогда не знаешь, что из них вступит в реакцию с чужой магией.  
«Я впервые раздел его с невинной целью, — усмехнулся про себя Вэнь Жохань. — Хотя едва ли он в это поверит».  
Бледный от холода, с посиневшими губами и пальцами и мокрыми прилипшими к коже волосами Цзинь Гуаншань не вызывал никакого вожделения. И даже радости от его жалкого вида Жохань особо не испытывал.  
Проклятый дождь. Вид Цзинь Гуаншаня сухим, блестящим и лыбящимся мог бы поднять ему настроение. Зачем он потащился к нему сюда?..  
***

Вспышка энергии, пролетевшая мимо, заставляет Гуаншаня поднять лицо от крошечной чашки горячего чая, в парах которой он пытался его согреть.  
— Можете одеваться, — бросил Вэнь Жохань равнодушно, даже не взглянув на него, и вернулся к кушаньям. Вот надо же, обычно сидит и ковыряет еду, как избалованный ребенок, а тут вдруг решил уделить ей внимание!..  
Впрочем, Гуаншань не мог его винить. Выглядел он сейчас жалко и отвратительно. Да еще и явился без спроса, ничего удивительного, что Вэнь Жохань обращается с ним, как с незваным гостем. Он касается своих одежд и отдёргивает пальцы — настолько они горячи. Придется подождать.  
Допив чашку и налив себе новую — не Жоханю же это делать — Цзинь Гуаншань уставился на бело-красный подол ханьфу с чужого плеча. В любом другом случае он придумал бы что-нибудь фетиширующее на этот счет, но сейчас было не до этого — на градиентном подоле он заметил несколько темных в грозовой атмосфере, но явно кровавых пятен.  
Гуаншань вздрогнул сильнее. Это причина его «не в духа»?  
Он взглянул на заклинателя, преспокойно ужинающего. Его красно-белые нижние одежды были абсолютно чисты. Затем он вспомнил про собственную одежду, потрогал её и поспешно стал надевать. Теперь она была просто теплой, и какое же это было блаженство!..  
— Спасибо… — запоздало проговорил он, когда наконец-то привел себя в порядок и смог сесть нормально за стол. — Какое полезное заклинание, глава ордена Вэнь, — он сложил руки и чуть поклонился уже официально.  
— Забудь, — он отмахнулся и уставился на залитый ливнем Цишань. Сейчас дождь лил так густо, что даже ближайших горных пиков не было видно.

Гуаншань думал, что гроза скоро кончится, так как не раз слышал, что в горах они внезапны, но кратковременны, но Цишаньская гроза явно пошла характером в своего правителя и решила удивить Гуаншаня, став еще более интенсивной.  
Небо потемнело так, словно наступил вечер, дождь продолжал лить, а тучи окрашивались молниями, за которыми следовали оглушающие, ранящие слух раскаты грома.  
— Глава ордена Вэнь, а нас тут… не смоет? — нерешительно поинтересовался Гуаншань, пользуясь моментом тишины. Вэнь Жохань посмотрел на него, но не успел ответить, как небо расколол очередной раскат грома, такой громкий, что Гуаншань вздрогнул.  
— Ты боишься грозы? — Вэнь Жохань неверно интерпретировал его реакцию. Грозы Гуаншань не боялся. А вот быть смытым с высоченной горы грозовым ливнем или поджариться на этой самой горе молнией ему не хотелось. По статистике попадание молнии было второй по частоте причиной смерти среди заклинателей.  
— Мне все равно холодно! — прокричал ему Гуаншань. — И у меня уши болят!  
Вэнь Жохань не стал соревноваться громкостью со стихией, а просто поманил его к себе пальцем. Гуаншань подошел и сел рядом с ним. Коснулся руки, которая была удивительно теплой, и прижался к груди.  
— Не прижимайся ко мне мокрой головой, — холодно приказал Вэнь Жохань. — Заклинанием твои волосы я сушить не рискну.  
Гуаншань снял свою верхнюю накидку — от нее все равно не было особого тепла, замотал ей голову и положил ее на плечо Вэнь Жоханя.  
— Так лучше?  
— Сойдет, — он обнял его, раздраженно вздохнув. — На беседке стоит куча заклинаний. Ее не смоет, и молния в нее не попадет. Все молнии попадают в Чаши Света.  
— Чаши Света?  
— Изобретение моего пра-пра-прадеда. На большинстве горных пиков они установлены, чтобы собирать силу молний в энергию иного типа. В Цишане полно гроз, и было бы неразумным не использовать их силу. Чаши Огня, кстати, питаются именно этой энергией. Чтобы было совсем удобнее, на Чаши Света наложено заклинание, чтобы молнии притягивались именно к ним, так что грозы у нас практически безопасны.  
— Надо же… — Гуаншань прижался к нему сильнее. Тепленький глава ордена Вэнь был слишком большим соблазном, а импровизированный тюрбан не только прикрыл волосы, но и слегка заглушил звуки грома. — Столько заклинаний на беседке, и ни одного — для тепла.  
***

Гуаншань жмётся к нему, и это отвлекает Вэнь Жоханя от его мрачных мыслей. Немного. Слегка.  
Дождь и не думает прекращаться, и говорить в такой обстановке нелепо — почти ничего не слышно.  
Но он так приятно прижимается, что отвлечься хочется. Хочется занять себя чем-то; будь тут гобан, можно было бы сыграть в го, или послушать сплетни, или рассказать ему о проклятом монахе, а не будь он замерзшим насквозь, можно было бы его трахнуть… Но полуживые хладные тела Жоханя совсем не интересовали. Зато можно…  
Он чувствует, как приподнимает голову Гуаншань, ощущая энергетический всплеск, а сам неотрывно, почти медитативно следит за скапливающимися на решетках каплями воды. Их не так много, но они все равно попадают сюда из-за порывов ветра, блестя, переливаясь в свете молний, а главное — отражая в себе интерьер беседки полностью.  
 _«Тело, говоришь, мне не принадлежит?!»_  
Мысль сопровождается раскатом грома, и он ощущает, как дергается на его груди Гуаншань, потому что его задницы коснулось нечто горячее и невидимое. Вэнь Жохань кладет руку на его талию, не позволяя ускользнуть, а сам формирует еще один энергетический жгут, чтобы пощекотать дрожащую плоть главы ордена Цзинь и с другой стороны.  
Заклинание энергетических хлыстов Вэнь Жохань освоил еще обучаясь основам заклинательства, хотя оно считалось уровнем взрослых; но уж больно велика была награда овладевшему — незаметно драться с учениками на уроках, рассматривать чужие вещи и прочее хулиганство. Затем он стал главой ордена и перестал его использовать — никто больше не рисковал не показывать ему то, что он хотел, равно как и отпала необходимость скрашивать учебные дни. Тем более что создание даже одного энергетического хлыста требовало большой концентрации; а схожего ударного эффекта можно было достичь намного легче.  
Ранее Вэнь Жохань не думал о том, чтобы использовать это заклинание в постели. Сами энергетические хлысты обладали пониженной чувствительностью, удовольствия от такого для себя он бы не испытал, но сейчас… именно сегодня… мысль об этом показалась ему не только удачной, но и своевременной.  
Наглядное доказательство принадлежащей ему силы.  
— Господин Вэнь?!.. — Гуаншань вцепляется в отвороты его нижних одежд, пока два горячих невидимых щупальца преспокойно исследуют его плоть, как будто его одежды не существует. — Что вы делаете?!  
— Тебе не нравится? — насмешливо тянет слова Вэнь Жохань, хотя на самом деле его взгляд сейчас сосредоточен на увеличенном в капле дождя перевернутом отражении беседки. Контролировать энергетические хлысты удобнее, не глядя на них напрямую, поскольку в отражающих поверхностях они из-за преломления света хоть как-то видимы. Обычно Вэнь Жохань использовал зеркало, но сейчас чем сложнее — тем лучше.  
— Я не… Ах!.. — любовник вздрагивает сильнее, когда Жохань проникает в узкую дырку и обвивается вторым хлыстом вокруг съежившегося члена. На бледных щеках Гуаншаня проступает легкий румянец. — К-какое… интересное… Ммм!.. заклинание!.. — выдыхает он после каждого толчка. Наблюдать за этим, хоть и в перевёрнутом виде — приятно. Часть его слов и стонов тонет то в громе, то в дожде, но большая часть все же услаждает слух Вэнь Жоханя, ведь его любовник совсем близко к нему.  
И смотреть, как извивается от наслаждения полностью одетый человек, тоже весьма забавно. Не зря он вспомнил это заклинание. Интересно, а если попробовать создать еще один хлыст?..  
Обычно двух хватало для базовых потребностей, а порой и одного. Однажды Вэнь Жохань создал восемь — в юности драться с превосходящим по силе противником ему приходилось довольно часто, пока, собственно, противники не перевелись и не превратились в лебезящих подхалимов.  
Но это было давно. Сейчас у него намного больше духовных сил, так что это не должно стать проблемой. Поиметь главу ордена Цзинь невидимыми энергетическими щупальцами — идея весьма заманчивая.  
***

«Я хочу это заклинание!..» Это было первой мыслью после того, как Гуаншань понял, что за жопу его трогает вовсе не разгневанный горный дух, а вполне себе разгневанный (ну или просто очень мрачный) глава ордена Вэнь.  
Энергетические щупальца напоминали нечто вроде крайне разбавленной молнии — они ощущались упругими, эластичными и чуть вибрирующими от напряжения. Одно ввинтилось в задний проход, безошибочно сейчас попадая в самую чувствительную точку, и при этом не растянув его до предела, как обычно происходило, когда глава клана Вэнь вставлял ему, так сказать, во плоти. Второе обвилось вокруг члена, прижавшись к головке. Гуаншань извивался на полу и скулил, думая, что выглядит сейчас, как одержимый похотливыми духами. Если бы они существовали.  
Однако он не мог не представлять раскрывшихся перед ним возможностей. Если все это сделать в спальне. С девушками. Перед зеркалом. Какие будут виды!..  
Словно подслушав его мысли, его губ коснулось еще одно щупальце. Гуаншань сжал челюсти, хотя с удовольствием бы открыл рот сам — но его любовнику нравится сопротивление. Хотя Гуаншань не мог себе представить, как он после такого сможет ему сопротивляться. Такая изобретательность… интересно, он сам это придумал?.. Если так, придется признать его превосходство в постели, что будет так несправедливо… но сейчас кажется таким неважным… Щупальце толкнулось в рот, и Гуаншань скользнул языком по странной, невидимой, но ощутимой поверхности, а затем покосился на Вэнь Жоханя.  
Тот сидел с прямой спиной и таращился в стену дождя так, словно там было что-то интереснее того, что происходило в беседке. Эй, он вообще что-нибудь чувствует? Почему не смотрит на него? Какой смысл в таком великолепном заклинании, если не наслаждаешься, кхм, мучением своей жертвы?..  
А затем сразу четыре щупальца обвились вокруг его рук и ног и приподняли в воздух; в анус скользнуло еще одно, а затем и еще. Гуаншань стонал уже не сдерживаясь — наивно было с его стороны полагать, что все ограничится чистым удовольствием, без боли и насилия. Еще два щупальца обхватили соски, еще одно обвилось вокруг горла. Гуаншань попробовал было сосчитать их, но сбился, получив ощутимый удар по ягодицам. Он никогда не чувствовал… так много всего и сразу. Он сейчас кончит от этого всего, а потом официально провозгласит Вэнь Жоханя своим хозяином и гуру.  
Сознание плыло от экстаза. Гуаншань не испытывал прежде ничего подобного, он запрокинул голову, наслаждаясь тем, как его имеют во все дыры, и думая о том, что никуда не уйдет, пока не заставит главу ордена Вэнь научить его этому заклинанию.  
А потом он зачем-то перевернул его вниз головой, и это оказалось более страшно, чем Гуаншань мог бы предположить, учитывая, что даже если заклинание развеется, падать ему не больше полуметра. При этом ханьфу обнажило бедра, и щупальца стянули с него штаны, хотя ранее их наличие абсолютно не мешало им делать свое грязное дело. Гуаншань вскрикнул, потому что его снова решили отшлепать, а потом кончил, глядя на собственный член и задранные вверх ноги — впервые в жизни вниз головой.  
Главе ордена Вэнь как всегда было плевать на то, когда он там кончил, его щупальца продолжили иметь его и изгибать в разных позах, словно присматривающий композицию художник. Проклятье, надо подарить ему набор кукол для рисования, чтобы он прекратил использовать живых людей!..  
Не то что Гуаншаню не нравилось. Но висеть вниз головой, когда у него почти не осталось дыханья, и при этом его имеют энергетические щупальца — непривычно. Почему с главой ордена Вэнь вечно все на грани?!..  
Он безжалостно продолжил, и Гуаншань постарался расслабиться и не препятствовать теплу — слишком интенсивному теплу — овладевать собой. Не то что бы у него был какой-то выбор. Просто… не вниз же головой, проклятый садист!..  
Гуаншань мычит, понимая, что ничего не скажет со щупальцем во рту; щеки были мокрыми от слюны и слез, голова налилась тяжестью, хотя это не препятствовало новому возбуждению. Когда он уже думает, что потеряет сознание — слишком хорошо, но и слишком неудобно, Вэнь Жохань переворачивает его обратно, поворачивается сам и тянет щупальцами к себе.  
От обилия ощущений Гуаншань не сразу видит, что его член очень явно приподнимает полы его одежд, а затем Вэнь Жохань откидывает их рукой… Порой Гуаншань испытывал явное раздражение, глядя на его руки. Они были изящнее, чем у большинства девушек. Тонкие, белоснежные, кажущиеся хрупкими пальцы… способные раздавливать сталь.  
«Не надо!» — пытается простонать он, хотя и знает, что не просто «Надо», а «Да, пожалуйста».  
Щупальце однако выходит из его рта, и он лепечет:  
— Хватит!..  
— Хватит?.. — насмешливо усмехается Вэнь Жохань. — Ты только что корчился подо мной, как девка, глава ордена Цзинь, — удар хлыстом по ягодицам, от которого Гуаншань бесстыдно стонет.  
— Нечестно, когда... — щупальца плавно подносят его, раскрытого до предела, и радующегося до предела как раскрытости, так и близости, так и проклятому вертикальному положению. — Когда все удовольствие достается только мне!..  
— Ох ты какая забота!.. — восклицание Вэнь Жоханя почти теряется в крике, когда он насаживает Гуаншаня на свой настоящий член. — С чего ты решил, что я не получал удовольствия, глядя, как ты корчишься, как одержимая шлюха?!  
— Потому что ты… — толчок. — Не видел меня… — толчок. «...мудак», — последний эпитет Гуаншань опустил из чувства самосохранения.  
— Похотливая блядь, — Вэнь Жохань впивается в его бедра, до боли, вспарывая кожу ногтями, пока его член растрахивает внутренности Гуаншаня, вырывая из его горла самые что ни на есть блядские крики.  
Несколько фрикций — и глава ордена Вэнь кончает, впившись зубами в его горло, и Гуаншань трепещет всем телом на нем, содрогаясь от экстаза.  
Оххх…  
— Ты ж!.. — Гуаншань не дает ему договорить, прижимаясь к щеке языком. Если кто-то когда-то и увидит на лице главы ордена Вэнь сперму, то пусть это будет только он. Он лижет белоснежную щеку и зажмуренный глаз, и ему кажется, что он может снова просто возбудиться от этого — ну, по крайней мере, в случае чего Вэнь Жохань прикончит его на пике наслаждения, а не в Огненном Дворце.  
Он не был виноват в том, что кончил насаженным на его член, но вряд ли Вэнь Жохань будет думать об этом по справедливости, к тому же облизывать его лицо — это то еще наслаждение.  
— Шлюха, — бормочет он, гладя его по все еще дрожащим бедрам, а Гуаншань еще тщательнее вылизывает белую кожу.  
— Ты знаешь.  
— Я знаю.  
— Научи меня этому заклинанию.  
— …  
***

— Что? — усмехается Вэнь Жохань, наполовину — от неожиданности, наполовину от того, что вылизывающий его прикрытый глаз Гуаншань делает это слишком щекотно.  
— Хочу… — полураздетый разгорячённый Гуаншань по-прежнему сидит на его члене, и двигается так, что одним разом он точно не отделается. Он улыбается и строит ему глазки: — Пожалуйста?  
— Вот почему ты так быстро кончил, глава ордена Цзинь. Думал о своих любимых шлюхах, пока тебя трахали как одну из них?  
— По-моему, вы как-то зациклились на шлюхах, глава ордена Вэнь, — усмехнулся Гуаншань. — Между прочим, сексом обычные женщины наслаждаются куда чаще, во многом потому что для них это — не работа. Сходите со мной как-нибудь в бордель, понаблюдайте.  
Он стонет, когда Жохань бьет его хлыстом по ягодицам, и хихикает, сжимая ладонями его плечи.  
— Зачем бы мне в бордель, когда ты уже здесь.  
— Ммм, так я заменяю вам целый бордель? Приятно слышать. Но вообще, я думал, чтобы полюбоваться моими успехами в вашем заклинании.  
Гуаншань целует его, не давая ответить. Он раздражает его, но раздражает в меру, как ласка длинных ногтей. Вэнь Жохань снова берет его, уже без хлыстов, просто на полу, в куче их смятых одежд. Он уже давно горячий, живой и раскрасневшийся, прядки волос подсохли, а на припухших губах снова улыбка. Когда он кончает в него вновь, на его лоб ложится тонкая полоска света. Вэнь Жохань удивленно приподнимает голову — пока они развлекались, гроза закончилась, а они даже не заметили.

— Нужна какая-нибудь отражающая поверхность, — объяснял он спустя четверть часа внимательно слушающему его Гуаншаню. Вот он, оказывается, каков секрет к полному вниманию главы ордена Цзинь. — Чтобы следить за взаимодействием. Если используешь в битве, это не нужно, так как тебе плевать на сохранность твоего оппонента.  
— Тебе было плевать на мою сохранность? — возмутился Гуаншань.  
— Отнюдь. Я использовал капли воды.  
Он пододвинулся к решетке и сощурился.  
— И что ты там углядел?! Они ж крошечные.  
— Да ладно, не может быть, чтобы ты не знал заклинание увлечения-уменьшения!..  
— Такого — нет. Почему бы не использовать нормальное зеркало?  
— Потому что его здесь нет.  
— Так ты поэтому перевернул меня? — он сдул одну из капель с решетки. — Потому что отражение перевёрнуто?! Ну, знаешь ли!..  
— Хлысты формируются в районе живота. Попробуй сначала с одним. Не торопись, сразу вряд ли получится. Заклятье хоть и считается силовым, но без практики не будет точности, а если я правильно понял, ты его не в бою собираешься использовать.  
Гуаншань пошло хихикнул и сел в позу лотоса.  
— Неужели вся ваша практика сводилась только к бою, глава ордена Вэнь? Потому что ваша точность весьма… Ах!.. — он вздрогнул, чуть не потеряв равновесие, потому что Вэнь Жохань ткнул его хлыстом под ребра.  
— Ты либо тренируйся, либо болтай. Я же не буду каждый раз тебя учить. Один раз поправлю, а дальше сам.  
Спустя час Гуаншаню удалось ткнуть под ребра и его. Его хлыст был мягче и почему-то отливал золотистым, а не красным, как у Вэнь Жоханя. С другой стороны, для начала тренировок — очень неплохо.  
А тренироваться он явно будет регулярно.  
«Простите меня, женщины Поднебесной. Я необдуманно навлек проклятие на ваш род».  
— Только не сильно увлекайся, можно потерять сознание с непривычки…  
— Глава ордена Вэнь волнуется за меня? — у него хватило нахальства прижать руки к щекам и покраснеть, а так же потянуть свой хлыст в сторону Вэнь Жоханя. Он поймал его рукой и удивился, когда Гуаншань застонал, вздрогнув всем телом. Он сжал сгусток чужой ци, и Гуаншань снова застонал.  
— Ты… ощущаешь? Настолько сильно?..  
— А что, так не должно быть?.. — Гуаншань смущенно таращился на его руку, покраснев всем лицом. — Отпусти, пожалуйста…  
Вэнь Жохань еще немного потискал его хлыст, а затем отпустил, удивленно покачав головой.  
— Никогда не встречал, чтобы была такая чувствительность. Может, зависит от количества самих хлыстов… У меня никогда такой не было, а то некоторые мои школьные шалости обросли бы пикантными подробностями.  
— Хочешь сказать, ты никогда не использовал это заклинание для секса?!  
— Ты удивишься, но не все люди, выучивая новый магический прием, тут же бегут опробовать его на ком-то в постели.  
— Да, — хмыкнул Гуаншань. — Меня всегда это удивляло.

Тучи разошлись, лишь на востоке клубились остатки облаков. Тщательно умытый мир сверкал тысячей быстровысыхающих капель воды.  
Гуаншань сидел, весь залитый солнцем, и расчесывал свои мокрые распущенные волосы гребнем. Красивый. Интересно, кто-то еще, кроме Вэнь Жоханя, замечает, что он похож на женщину? С распущенными волосами и в одежде так вообще не отличишь.  
Для Вэнь Жоханя он был словно самый сладкий десерт, из тех, которыми можно лакомиться лишь весной или осенью.  
Но почему-то именно в его присутствии он все чаще думал о бренности мира.  
Он попытался представить Цзинь Гуаншаня старым и не смог. Разум просто отказался это сделать. Золотая рыбка Ланлиня останется вечно сияющей, улыбающейся и прекрасной.  
«А я ведь люблю его», — мысль отдалась болью словно бы во всем разуме.  
«Все, чем ты думаешь, что владеешь, тебе придётся отдать Небытию».  
Проклятый иноземный варвар!..  
— Опять ты на меня так смотришь!.. — он моргнул и чуть отвернулся, словно это могло бы помочь Жоханю на него не смотреть.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я перестал на тебя смотреть?  
Он фыркнул и совсем отвернулся, впрочем, ненадолго.  
«Мне придется отдать его. Как дворец. Как силу. Как… тело».  
Одни мысли об этом вызывали ярость и отвращение. С какой стати? С какой стати ему перерождаться?! Вэнь Жохань абсолютно счастлив в этой жизни, и не желает менять ее на неизвестно что!..  
Порой он завидовал Гуаншаню. Потому что тот не думал о таких вещах. Каким-то образом ухитрялся не думать.  
«Ладно он. Наша интрижка и так продлилась чрезвычайно долго, но рано или поздно предают абсолютно все. Я не слишком-то верю в вечных спутников на тропе самосовершенствования, и уж тем более, даже если бы верил, моим бы никогда не стал Гуаншань. Я бы прикончил его на третий день, если бы он постоянно ошивался рядом. И ни к какому совершенствованию его присутствие меня вообще бы не привело.  
Если выбирать спутника, я бы выбрал Вэнь Чжулю. Спутник, который разбирается в совершенствовании, куда полезнее, чем спутник, который разбирается в сексе. Откуда вообще взялось представление, что со спутником нужно обязательно спать?»  
Ни ему, ни Чжулю это не надо, зато на полигоне и на Ночной Охоте ему, как спутнику, нет равных.  
Вэнь Жохань задумался о том, что он вообще не в курсе о предпочтениях одного из своих самых доверенных людей. Ну и плевать, он и не должен.  
«Стоп. Зачем он вообще думает об этом? Ему не нужен никакой спутник в самосовершенствовании. Если бы _был_ нужен, он приказал бы Вэнь Чжулю».  
Хотелось найти проклятого монаха и прикончить его еще раз, как только тот реинкарнируется.  
Вэнь Жохань вздохнул. Он-то надеялся, что… что эффект забытия продлится дольше. Тот эффект легкомысленного безразличия к жизни, который он испытывал в присутствии своего любовника.  
«Ладно орден Цишань Вэнь. Без него конечно будет неудобно, но я буду в порядке.  
Но сила — сила моя. С какой стати мне ее отдавать? Личность — моя. Я хочу быть собой, а не неизвестно кем!»  
— Ну вот, а я-то надеялся, что гроза закончилась!  
Вэнь Жохань с недоумением взглянул на главу ордена Цзинь, который сделал нарочито обиженное лицо. Затем обернулся, но ни перед ним, ни за их спиной уже не было ни одной грозовой тучи. Гуаншань тихо рассмеялся.  
— Не вижу никакой грозы, — с легким раздражением произнес Вэнь Жохань, а тот снова захихикал и подсел к нему поближе.  
— Конечно не видишь, глава ордена Вэнь, — он лучезарно улыбнулся и коснулся кончиками пальцев вытянутой ладони его лба. — Она у тебя здесь, внутри.  
***

— Господин… Вэнь?.. — Гуаншань полностью растерялся, когда глава ордена Вэнь неожиданно сгреб его в объятия, крепко прижав к груди.  
Подобное поведение ему было не свойственно. Страсть Вэнь Жоханя даже когда была спонтанной, всегда была резкой, жадной, порой откровенно грубой и садистичной. Никаких обнимашек без поцелуев у них никогда не было, не говоря уж об обнимашках после секса, а не до, не говоря уж о таких, как будто Вэнь Жохань его не видел семь лет, думал, что он мертв, и к тому же был в него влюблен.  
Тогда как по факту не прошло и часа с тех пор, как он оттрахал его до визга.  
«Опять, что ли, о смерти думал? Наверняка!» Будь Гуаншань кем-то вроде госпожи Цзинь, он бы каждый раз, когда глава ордена Вэнь делает мрачное лицо, бил бы его веером по голове.  
Внутренне он хихикнул и одновременно ужаснулся своим мыслям, но обняв своего любовника в ответ, сказал совершенно другое:  
— Мне доложили, что вы не в духе; что-то произошло до моего визита?  
— И ты все равно прилетел? — удивленно произнес Вэнь Жохань, продолжая его обнимать. — И кто это тебе доложил, интересно?  
— Подумал, может, верну твой дух, — выдохнул Гуаншань, подбавив в голос побольше обиды и сожалений. Его самой несбыточной мечтой бы была та, в которой Вэнь Жохань сам понимает, как ужасны перепады его настроения для окружающих, или находит какую-то иную причину научиться себя контролировать. — Но увы, как видишь, заклинатель из меня не самый гениальный. А знал бы, что попаду под дождь — вообще бы не полетел.  
— Ооо, так я недостаточно тебя согрел? — только Вэнь Жохань мог сделать эту фразу соблазнительной и угрожающей одновременно. Впрочем, если это его отвлечет…  
— Твой сын так мило о тебе беспокоится, что готов бросить в пасть к тигру первого-встречного, — как ни в чем ни бывало продолжил Гуаншань. — Так настаивал, чтобы я сюда полетел. Наверное, потому что сам не решился доставать тебя с горы. Меня терзает любопытство: кто тебя на нее загнал?  
— Ты ведь сейчас доболтаешься… — но в голосе главы ордена Вэнь уже скорее улыбка, чем угроза. И руки он расслабил. Гуаншань потерся лицом о его голову.  
— Если есть кто-то, способный загнать на гору тебя, то я должен знать имя этого человека, чтобы никогда не пускать его на порог.  
Он рассмеялся и погладил Гуаншаня по спине. Слава Небу!  
— Поздно. Этот господин уже больше никого не побеспокоит. По крайней мере, в ближайшее время.  
— Ох, глава ордена Вэнь, вы опять безжалостно казнили очередного бродячего философа? — Гуаншань откровенно потерся бедрами о его бедра и провел губами по уху. — Я вот одного не понимаю, что их к вам так тянет?..  
Вэнь Жохань ответил на его прикосновения тем, что спустил руки со спины и обхватил ими ягодицы Гуаншаня, нежно поглаживая.  
— Подозреваю, кто-то распространил среди этих безумцев идею, что кратчайший способ достижения бессмертия — это пасть лично от руки главы ордена Вэнь.  
«Так всё-таки это правда, и ты сегодня кого-то убил», — подумал Гуаншань.  
— Ох, глава ордена Вэнь, я вот постоянно куда-нибудь падаю от ваших рук, и могу с уверенностью сказать, что все это — нелепые суеверия.  
— Как раз наоборот, глава ордена Цзинь, — он наконец-то отстранился и посмотрел в его лицо. С улыбкой, но глаза не слишком веселы. Чуть-чуть повеселее, чем раньше. — Вы ведь до сих пор живы.  
Гуаншань потянулся к нему и поцеловал — и лишь после осознал, что впервые сделал это сам. Раньше всегда Жохань целовал его.  
«Не грусти, — хотелось сказать ему, но он мог сказать это только языком тела. — Ты такой хороший, когда не грустишь! Оставь своих проклятых Бессмертных, прикажи гнать прочь любых философов, и ты будешь счастлив в этой жизни! Со мной!..»  
***

«Мне придётся расстаться с тобой», — от этой мысли глава ордена Цзинь казался еще прекраснее. Вэнь Жохань погладил его по узкому гладкому личику, коснувшись тыльной стороной пальцев губ, и Гуаншань облизнул их, так приятно и нежно.  
Внезапно Вэнь Жохань вспомнил, что Су всего лишь восемнадцать. Ладно, на самом деле уже почти девятнадцать, но у него есть эти два года. Два года на то, чтобы насытиться Цзинь Гуаншанем, два года на то, чтобы укрепить позиции ордена Вэнь настолько, чтобы Су было легко им управлять…  
Он жадно приник к губам своего любовника. У них есть два года. У него есть два года, чтобы насытиться его сладостью и забыть о ней.

**Author's Note:**

> *Бзв, в этой стори Вжух прикончил Второго патриарха чань-буддизма, потому что почему бы и нет.


End file.
